warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Arbiters of Hexis
Arbiters Of Hexis (Phán Quan của Hexis) là một trong sáu Syndicate chính với ước muốn được phát triển kỹ năng của các Tenno, giống như Teshin và Conclave của ông ấy. Trong khi phần lớn các Tenno hài lòng với cuộc sống đơn thuần như những chiến binh, các Phán Quan lại nhìn thấy bên trong họ nguồn năng lực tiềm tàng. Họ tin rằng các Tenno cổ xưa đã bị kìm hãm lại bởi nhiệm vụ mà Đế Chế Orokin đã gán nên, khiến cho thân thể thần thánh của họ không thể phát huy được. Thông qua việc tiếp thu nền văn hóa độc đoán của hệ thống Orokin cũ, họ hướng đến mục tiêu ban hành nên một bộ luật mới mà theo đó Tenno có thể sống mà không giới hạn khả năng của họ. Qua gian nan, định hướng và học hỏi, họ hy vọng rằng Tenno có thể tái xây dựng nền văn minh của riêng họ, trở thành nền tảng của ước vọng cho cả vũ trụ, không chỉ là một huyền thoại hao mòn theo năm tháng. Mặc dù không có nguồn gốc từ Tenno, Arbiters Of Hexis luôn phấn đấu để bộc lộ lý tưởng về một xã hội của Tenno. Tuy sự thật về tiềm năng của Tenno mà họ đang tìm kiếm vẫn chưa được giải mã, song trên hết họ mong muốn được dẫn dắt Tenno tự bước đi trên con đường mà họ tin là sự khai sáng, bất kể số mệnh của cả hệ Origin đang phải chống chịu lại. Tenno theo đuổi Syndicate này sẽ nhận được các Mod Cường Hóa cho những vũ khí được cung cấp bởi Arbiters Of Hexis sau khi đạt bậc Tranh Đấu (Crusader). Những vũ khí này bao gồm Burston Prime, Jaw Sword, Viper và Silva & Aegis. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt đi kèm với các vũ khí và mod từ Syndicate này là Chân Lý (Truth). Sau khi nhận đủ Danh Vọng (Standing) để đạt mức hạng Châm Ngôn (Maxim), Tenno có thể quy đổi Danh Vọng ra Mod Cường Hóa dành riêng cho các Warframe Ash, Equinox, Excalibur, Harrow, Inaros, Limbo, Loki, Mirage, Nyx, Volt, và Wukong. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Câu Nói Khi có thay đổi hạng: ' *"You set the example for the rest of us. (Ngươi là tấm gương cho toàn bộ chúng ta.)"'' :: *''"The Arbiters of Hexis seek truth through trial, and discipline. The Tenno will surpass their former masters. (Các Thẩm Phán của Hexis tìm kiếm chân lý qua thách thức và kỷ luật. Tenno rồi sẽ vượt xa chủ nhân khi xưa của họ.)"'' *''"You have stepped from the path. Tread carefully. (Ngươi đã đi chệch hướng. Bước cho cẩn thận.)"'' :: *''"A shame to see such potential squandered. (Một sự nhục nhã khi phải chứng kiến tài năng như vậy bị lãng phí.)"'' :: '''Khi đề nghị cống nạp: *''"You are on the verge of a new truth. (Ngươi đang đứng trên bờ vực của một chân lý mới.)"'' :: Khi hoàn thành cống nạp: *''"You honor us, Tenno. (Ngươi làm chúng ta thấy vinh dự, Tenno.)"'' Khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ Syndicate: *''"Your path has led here. Prove yourself, Tenno. (Định mệnh đã dẫn lối ngươi đến đây. Hãy chứng tỏ bản thân, Tenno.)"'' Khi cử Biệt Đội Tử Thần: * "You have strayed too far from the path. May this correct you. (Người đã lạc lối đi quá xa. Mong rằng điều này có thể sửa sai ngươi.)" * "Your lack of honor has brought this upon you. (Sự thiếu tôn trọng của ngươi đã dẫn đến hậu quả này.)" Khi bán vật phẩm: * "Perhaps these will show you the path... (Có thể thứ này sẽ khai sáng ra con đường cho ngươi...)" :: * "Will these help you? (Những thứ này sẽ giúp ngươi chứ?)" :: * "What can we do to help your journey? (Chúng ta có thể giúp gì cho hành trình của ngươi?)" :: Khi mua vật phẩm: *''"We are honored to help. (Chúng ta rất vinh dự được giúp đỡ.)"'' * "May this help your journey. (Mong rằng thứ này sẽ giúp cho cuộc hành trình của ngươi.)" * "An honor. (Một vinh dự.)" Ngoài Lề * Một nguyên nhân khiến cho Arbiters Of Hexis đối lập với The Perrin Sequence có thể là vì các Thẩm Phán nhìn thấy tiềm năng rộng lớn và vĩ đại của các Tenno, trong khi phương pháp giải quyết xung đột của Sequence làm những Tenno không khác gì các thương gia tầm thường. * Arbiters Of Hexis chống lại việc sử dụng Tenno như những món vũ khí của Red Veil bởi họ thấy niềm khát khao được đắm chìm trong máu không khác gì lịch sử được lặp lại trong quá khứ và lý tưởng đề cao Tenno của họ không cho phép điều đó xảy ra. * Có thể Cephalon Suda liên minh cô ta với các Phán Quan bởi lượng kiến thức họ có được thông qua việc tìm hiểu quá khứ của Tenno. Khi mà các trường phái chiến binh tôn thờ theo lối đi cũ thì Arbiters Of Hexis là một trong những nguồn tin hiếm có của quá khứ mà Orokin đã bỏ lại sau lưng. * Arbiters Of Hexis hiện là Syndicate duy nhất còn lại chưa thể xác nhận danh tính của người lãnh đạo. * Arbiters Of Hexis và Steel Meridian là những Syndicate còn lại chưa nhận được nhiệm vụ dành riêng cho họ.